


Graphics for War Crimes

by Vestal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Military, Graphics, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vestal/pseuds/Vestal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are some slightly ragtag graphics inspired by loserchic's incredible behemoth 'War Crimes'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loserchic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserchic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [War Crimes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702299) by [loserchic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserchic/pseuds/loserchic). 




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit, mistakenly put up an unfinished graphic rather than this one. Please ignore it if you saw it, it'll probably be polished up and posted later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A graphic designed for the second chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These images refer to the latest chapter, please skip if you haven't reached there yet. Although they aren't necessarily obvious but I would hate to spoil anything.

 

 

 

 

Please scroll down for the images.

 -

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

 


End file.
